


以手为眼 1.0

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源 PJennie play zone live EP2中win蒙眼摸物体的片段
Kudos: 8





	以手为眼 1.0

“呃…啊啊啊啊！”林赢被面前的散发着怪异味道的  
不明物体吓得跳起来，可爱又夸张。Jennie姐和其他同事哄堂大笑，林赢羞的脸上一团红晕。  
林赢承认为了增加节目的效果有一定的表演成分，但是这种对未知的恐惧他是从心底里害怕的，不喜欢动物也是因为如此，脱离自己掌控的事物会让他丧失安全感，除了布莱特。  
布莱特的性格是一个非常不稳定的存在，并非指他情绪波动有多大，而是像那种展露在表象之上的冰山一角和隐藏在海平面下的巨大山体的巧妙关系，他表现出的冰冷只是海水下真实自我的一层假象，只要认真走近他，他就会慢慢接纳你，把内心深处的隐秘展现给你。林赢虽然抗拒迎接不确定性，但探索布莱特却成为他的一大乐趣，他的冷漠热情，喜悦痛苦，得意和悲伤都在他们朝夕相处的时间里渐渐明晰，这种奇妙的感觉令人着迷，确切的说是他只想布莱特的迷人是一块只被自己发掘的宝地，冷酷下的无垠温柔也只为了容纳他而绽放。  
因为在节目上的吃瘪让林赢又窘又羞，好不容易结束了录制心里憋了一肚子苦水要和布莱特说，不管怎样，先传一条LINE过去。  
‘我录制结束啦，你在家吗？’  
‘在，你直接过来吗？’布莱特回复的速度极快。  
‘有粉丝在跟，我回家以后再过去。’林赢想了想‘你吃饭了吗？’  
‘还没。’  
‘我买了带过去。’  
布莱特回了一个他们拍摄的贴纸过来，那是布莱特软件里唯一下载的表情包，盯着晃动的小人看了一会儿，林赢关了屏幕闭目养神。  
林赢拎着外卖进屋已经是一个多小时以后了，两个人边话家常边吃饭，洗好澡坐在床上的时候林赢才又想起还没和布莱特抱怨今天的遭遇。  
“呐！今天真的很丢人！”布莱特半躺着看着盘腿坐着的林赢。  
“今天录制之前导演只是和我说要做游戏，我就想那就做游戏呗！”林赢说的手舞足蹈，布莱特就静静地坐在旁边看着他激动的模样，心里喜欢的紧。  
“前面的人都是很正常的东西啊，那时候眼睛又被蒙着，我就很害怕是什么奇怪的东西…”  
“被蒙着眼哦？”布莱特寻找重点。  
“对！”林赢大叫“这种东西不是可以作弊吗？为什么那个眼罩那么黑！”  
“谁和你说可以作弊的？”布莱特摸了摸林赢的发丝。  
“哦咦？”可爱的瞪大了眼睛“我以为都会提前对台本的！可是导演也没说，所以那个东西拿出来的时候我就很害怕，味道还很奇怪！”  
“你怕什么？”布莱特轻笑。  
“那…谁知道是什么…”林赢有些委屈，本来讲故事是要他安慰自己，怎么越说越觉得自己反而真的像个胆小鬼。  
“那你想不想再试一次？”布莱特心里的算盘噼里啪啦作响，连嘴角都挂着不怀好意的笑。  
“试什么？”  
布莱特拿出不知从哪里翻出的眼罩“游戏啊。”  
“我不要。”林赢连连摇头。”  
“猜对的话会有奖励。”  
“什么奖励…？”小兔子瞬间两眼放光，心动动摇  
布莱特摇了摇头表示保密“你不玩的话，就没必要知道了。”  
“玩就玩儿！”林赢挺起胸脯，语气幼稚又可爱“来来来，我才不怕你。”  
布莱特为他戴好了眼罩，在他面前坐着欣赏，平时灵动的双眼被黑色的布料遮住，露出圆润的小鼻头和肉嘟嘟的双唇，布莱特望的出神。林赢的世界瞬间又陷入一片漆黑，听觉在本能下变得敏感了起来，等待了好久也不见对面有动静，有点害怕的想摘了眼罩，手抬到一半被布莱特拦了下来抓进手里，然后一个吻落了下来，林赢缩起了肩膀，原来黑暗里触觉也是如此灵敏。  
“不许作弊。”布莱特调笑。  
“快点给我东西。”林赢假装生气，然后一个方正坚硬的东西放在了自己手上，林赢小心翼翼的摸索“AirPods!”  
“嗯，真聪明。”布莱特夸奖。  
“对了？奖励奖励！”和小孩子一样讨喜可爱。  
然后一个响亮的吻落在了唇上，林赢心里喜欢，嘴上却唱反调“就这样？你别糊弄事情啊！”  
“下一个。”布莱特不接话茬，换了另一个东西放在林赢手里，然后吻一个接一个的落在他的耳边，下颌以及脖颈。  
“下一个。”布莱特拿走了林赢手心里的东西，换了自己的手放上去。  
“嗯？”歪着头疑惑。  
“快猜。”  
“你的手，左手。”布莱特顺势牵起他的手背亲吻。  
“那这个呢？”  
“你的右手，你到底要干嘛？”  
布莱特狠狠的盯着林赢，他嘴唇微张着，小巧的鼻翼因为呼吸轻巧的扇动着，在他左手背上留下一个吻“还有最后一个了。猜对了就给你个更好的奖励。”  
“好。”林赢被哄的兴致勃勃。布莱特在对面发出窸窸窣窣的声音，但始终没等到放在手心的东西，耐性快要被耗尽的时候，布莱特拉着他的手，手心柔嫩的肌肤接触到布莱特干燥的双唇，然后是骨感性感的喉结，顺着结实的胸膛一直向下直到紧实的腹肌，皮肤的光滑触感在激发出手掌的汗液，滑过平坦的小腹终于接近了那处热源，经络分明，坚挺又粗壮。林赢的脸瞬间被灼烧的通红，手的触摸仿佛变成黑暗中的双眼，那欲望的模样，形状，颜色在脑海清晰可见。

布莱特的手包围着林赢握着他欲望的手，看着他绯红的双颊，仿佛扭曲的欲望终于得到了满足，长舒了一口气。两人之间的空气凝聚成暧昧的氛围，林赢的手心里包裹的是布莱特坚硬的欲望，手背上覆盖的是布莱特汗湿的大手，在进退两难中呼吸变得紧张而急促，心里默念着可千万别问我这是什么，这我可没法回答的乞求，被束缚的人总是过于卑微。  
布莱特心里也一阵忐忑，箭在弦上了才觉得这行为过于大胆放纵，两人的肢体交流虽然频繁，但也大多是规规矩矩的火热，这样赤裸的出格还是头一遭。手心的汗水将两人的皮肤紧紧粘连，布莱特硬着头皮狠下心，终于决定打破沉默“这是什么？”  
林赢的脑子轰的一声炸开了，血液沸腾在头颅，呼吸带着蒸汽的温度，随着张张合合的嘴巴喷洒在布莱特脸上。“嗯？”布莱特再次发声。  
“呃…”林赢被害羞扼住了喉咙，呼吸不畅也发不出声音，思考停摆，在黑暗之中彻底迷失了方向，对面的人却还一个劲儿的将他往失智的漩涡里拉。手里的东西越发的粗壮，时不时精神的跳动两下“嗯…”林赢说不出一句完整的话。  
布莱特就着这羞耻的姿势向前倾身，在林赢的唇上啄吻，密集但不深入，仿佛不是为了宣泄欲望而是单纯的传达爱意，但手却带动着林赢上下动作，用鼻尖轻轻蹭他的鼻尖，呼吸慢慢交融在一起，林赢被惹得情动，另一只手抓紧了布莱特的胳膊，双唇在黑暗中寻找布莱特的亲吻却被布莱特抓住了下巴。  
“你还没回答呢。”  
“我…”  
“那奖励可就没有了。”布莱特带着热气的身体远离了林赢，留下他孑然一身。  
“嗯…”林赢心里着急又不舍，但是羞耻感又扯着他后退，兔子觉得委屈极了，为什么今天谁都要欺负我？  
“那我不玩了。”声音颤抖的好似马上要哭出来，手也在努力抽离着布莱特的掌控。  
眼瞅着把人惹急了布莱特见好就收，急忙把小家伙往怀里搂，亲亲他的脸颊又吻吻他的耳朵，舌头又讨好的去挑逗他“好了好了，我们不玩了。”  
林赢听了下意识的伸手去摘眼罩，却被布莱特半路拦了下来“但是眼罩不能摘。”  
“为什么！”林赢拔高了声音。  
“我喜欢你这样。”林赢承认在布莱特的夸奖和表白面前他就是一个没有原则的人。  
布莱特松开了他的手，让他自主的为自己撸动，在亲吻中暗暗发力将人压在床上，林赢本能的回应着他的吻，下颚仰成性感的弧度，双腿分开夹紧了布莱特的胯骨，他依然衣冠楚楚，宽松家居服柔软的布料摩擦在布莱特赤裸的身上，却被自己的汗水黏在皮肤上，令人烦躁。  
布莱特收回了他的吻，坐直了身子，拉起了林赢还在自己下体动作的手亲吻他的手背，然后撩起了林赢衣服的一角，一块白嫩细腻的肌肤映入眼帘。布莱特直接将头伸进了林赢的衣服里，在狭小的空间里一丝不苟的亲吻着他的肌肤，一寸一寸的上移，林赢瞬间绷紧了小腹，呼吸更加急促，然后布莱特柔韧的舌尖舔弄着乳头，勾出了他的欲望，胸肌下意识的和乳尖一起挺立，努力的往布莱特的方向送，没想到后者只是潦草的舔着，不舍得用力也不含弄，隔靴搔痒的感觉让他发出哼哼唧唧的抱怨“你在干嘛啊！”  
布莱特不说话只是轻笑，然后没有预兆的突然对着脆弱的小豆子合住了牙关，咬合的痛感从胸口蔓延到全身，林赢的额头瞬间被逼出了细小的汗珠，吃痛的声音脱口而出“啊！”由于看不到，林赢手毫无章法的拍打着布莱特的头和肩膀，怨气十足。布莱特赔笑，弥补似的柔柔的亲吻弄疼的乳尖，又卷起它用唾液滋润，吹一口气在上面，液体蒸发的制冷作用冰冻了疼痛，林赢舒服的放松了肌肉，另一边的乳头也终于得到了应有的照顾，林赢抹黑找到了衣物下布莱特的头，抱在怀里想要留住这份快感。  
布莱特慢慢褪去林赢已经被汗水浸湿的短裤，接下来是勾勒出林赢美妙形状的内裤，精神的小家伙急不可耐的弹跳出来，磨蹭过布莱特的手，讨好的颤抖。布莱特从衣服里钻出来，缺氧和情欲染红了他的耳朵，草草的抹了一把汗，居高临下的看着已经完全沉浸在欲望之中的林赢，呼之欲出的欲望顶端渗出了晶莹的液体。两人粗重的呼吸交错着，眼罩虽然遮盖了林赢的眼睛，但是他那水灵灵的动情眼神布莱特早就铭记在心。  
林赢觉得自己已经习惯了这种黑暗与未知，布莱特的每一步动作只能在等待后感受到，不受任何因素的干扰，完整的将主导权交付给对方，自己要做的只是享受和期待。只是吻也吻过了，裤子也脱了，下一步动作迟迟还没落下来。  
“哥哥…”林赢开始撒娇了“帮帮我。”  
只是布莱特还是没有回应，不行动也不说话，将林赢晾在一边弃之不顾，要不是他的大腿还紧贴着自己，林赢差点以为人已经走了。  
“哥哥？”林赢的声音又甜了几分，像是加热过后的巧克力滴落在布莱特的心脏，快要将他的毅力融化，布莱特的指甲陷入手掌保持冷静。  
“帮我摸摸…”委屈的撅着嘴，蛊惑了布莱特的理智，于是手不受控制的为他安抚欲望。可爱的柱体在他的手掌舒展开来，林赢的呼吸也逐渐沉重，布莱特的手指灵活性不仅表现在弹吉他，在他下体巧妙的抚慰简直不输任何一节乐章。或轻或重，时不时用拇指摩擦粉嫩的玲口，上面的液体粘连在手指上发出了微弱的水声，林赢却在暗黑之中听的一清二楚。他有些害羞又有些期待，蓬勃的欲望被单纯的触摸，这时可爱兔牙也沾染上了欲望，咬着下唇，挺腰迎合。  
“喜欢？”布莱特喜欢感受他微妙的情绪变化，由于林赢在这方面羞于体现，平时开朗活泼的性格在床笫之间隐藏的无影无踪，话也变得奇少，被憋的难受了才会开口求救，所有的反应都在身体下意识的动作中传达，所以布莱特渐渐摸清了他的这一点，在快感翻天覆地的性爱之中也可以准确的把握林赢微弱的反应。  
“嗯…”眼罩遮住的不仅是眼睛，仿佛也蒙蔽了林赢的羞耻，这种掩耳盗铃的心理他变得比平时更加大胆露骨，臀部不由自主的上下抬起让自己的下体在布莱特的手掌间穿梭“用点力呀，哥哥。”  
布莱特觉得今天的林赢怕不是要把自己逼疯，两人其实在性事上一直相对拘谨，布莱特一直觉得欲望是爱意的一种外放表现，所以不需要特别安排花里胡哨的把戏，让对方舒服享受，与自己共沉沦才是重点，但没想到仅仅是控制了他的视觉就如此轻易的发现了新大陆。  
为了奖励难得胆大的兔子，布莱特包裹了他的欲望吞吐，口腔温热湿润的环境与手指不同，厚实的舌头刺激着柱身的表皮，林赢舒爽的蜷缩脚趾，双腿夹紧了布莱特的头，呻吟着渴求被含的更深，一次深喉之后林赢的臀部线条随之绷紧，手漫无目的的在空中挥舞，想要抓住什么，却找不到方向，布莱特恰巧这时抬起头，接住了他悬浮挣扎的手，给予他支撑。  
林赢从手指到发丝都散发着浆果熟透后的诱人气息，汗涔涔的躺在床上，像是脱水的鱼，扇动着腮却无力挣扎。布莱特一边继续着手上的动作，一边俯下身去，用挺翘的鼻尖在林赢饱满的脸蛋上来回游走，声音里全是蛊惑“舒服吗？”  
林赢被接踵而至的快感逼的说不出话，想和布莱特接吻却总是被他快半拍的动作闪开，被惹得恼火的林赢抬手固定住了他的头，凭着感觉去找他的嘴唇，却一口啃在了他的下巴，布莱特一阵大笑。不甘心的又去找，布莱特配合着他将自己的双唇送上，嘴唇才刚刚碰触，林赢的猫舌就迫不及待的挑开齿缝钻了进来，布莱特热情的迎接，在林赢柱体上的撸动增快了速度，另一只手再次钻进林赢的衣服里，在紧致的小腹上流连忘返。林赢抱着布莱特的肩膀将他往自己的方向拉，热烈的亲吻让他大脑缺氧，试图已亲吻剥夺着布莱特口腔里的空气。在即将倾泻的边缘林赢指甲扣进了布莱特的皮肤，咬着他性感的下唇，难耐却带着舒爽的呻吟顺着唇齿流出。  
布莱特就着手上林赢的液体混合着润滑剂潜进了林赢的蜜穴，小心翼翼的探索开发，内壁被高温蒸的软烂，吸附着布莱特的手指，随着数量的增加，深度也更加深入。唇舌配合着前后进出的动作，让林赢的欲望没有出口无处宣泄，在体内陷入循环。  
“准备好了吗？”布莱特的声音在接吻间被林赢悉数咽下。  
“嗯…”感受着代替了手指的布莱特隐忍许久的欲望，粗壮炙热的阴茎在穴口摩擦着深入，紧致的洞穴被一丝丝撑大填满，美好温暖的巢穴仿佛触不到底，竭尽所能的包容着他愈发狰狞的欲望，林赢口中溢出的呻吟随着布莱特的动作的幅度也越来越急，小范围的试探性挺动变成了深入浅出的撞击，等到身下的躯体完全适应向他敞开身体就开始了全力的抽插，一开始林赢还有力气撑起腰配合他的步调，渐渐地呻吟被撞散，身子也脱力陷入松软的床垫。  
林赢失去视觉的不安感此时已经完全消失，这是他再熟悉不过的感觉，再迷恋不过的身体，带领着自己一次次的攀登上欲望的高塔。身下是肉体撞击的啪啪声和穴口被打压的渍渍水声，身体不断地移位手腕却被布莱特抓了固定在头顶，衣物的布料无法阻隔高热的体温，布莱特看着身下的任由自己摆弄的林赢，终于好心的帮他脱掉了衣服摘下了眼罩，不出意外的一双夹杂着泪意和情欲的眼睛出现在提前调暗的灯光下，林赢皱眉适应突然出现的光源，但下身却是布莱特一刻不停地冲撞。  
林赢重新恢复光明后的第一件事就是目不转睛的贪恋着布莱特性感的模样，鼻头和鬓角的汗液折射着诱惑的光影，但他现在连抬手为他擦干的力气都没有，身体飘摇之间布莱特突然撤出了自己的挺立，将林赢的身体翻转过去，再次将欲望深埋，把林赢肌理漂亮的后背抱进怀里，欲望雕琢之下的背部线条是别人看不到的性感，所以这里是他最喜欢的地方。  
“太…”林赢哼哼唧唧的吐字“太深…了。”  
“不喜欢吗？”布莱特亲吻着他的肩头“嗯？”坚挺的下身随着发问更深的顶撞在敏感点，逼的林赢大叫，前端的乳头和阴茎与床单无情的摩擦，疼痛之间是极致的舒畅快感。  
“轻点啊。”林赢整个身子被压着动弹不得，只有在言语上放低姿态“求你…”  
没想到身后的人根本不搭理自己，挺动的频率越来越快，压在背上的身子也越发沉重，自己的欲望在高频的摩擦和不断被刺激敏感点的压力下再次释放，黏稠的液体在皮肤和床单之间拉扯出丝线，林赢终于在淫靡的气息中放弃了自我，就在这醉生梦死里和布莱特一起沉沦，在这爱和欲望的洪流中一起快乐至死吧，于是林赢仰着头开始放声呻吟，穴口蠕动着照顾布莱特侵入的欲望，两人修长精瘦的大腿交缠着，后背紧贴着炙热的胸膛，十指相扣，连呼吸都是同一频率的沉重。  
布莱特的龟头慢慢胀大，将甬道撑起，腾出一只手抬起林赢的腰腹，放缓了身下的动作，双唇毫无章法的在林赢的后背印下一个个的吻，最后终于是脸颊紧贴着林赢的脸，绷紧了臀部的肌肉，而目光无法穿透的地方，厚积薄发的滚烫液体一股股的冲刷着林赢的肉壁，林赢觉得自己的心脏被一只大手按住，几乎停跳，脖颈上青筋凸起，握紧了布莱特的手，大张着嘴巴却发不出声音，高潮的余韵结束后，林赢眼里的情潮却久久没有平息。  
布莱特也沉迷在这前所未有的快感之中，舍不得退出美好的温巢，虽然心里还惦记着要赶紧带林赢去洗澡，可是本能却将怀里的人搂的更紧，布莱特用膝盖撑起林赢布满水渍的大腿，向前用力，格外敏感的下体又有抬头的趋势，布莱特决定趁热打铁“爽吗？”  
林赢的头发已经完全汗湿，神智还未回归，身后的始作俑者却又开始运动。  
“现在还怕蒙住眼睛吗？嗯？”布莱特用轻柔性感的声音反问。

-完-


End file.
